Finding a life
by Lady White
Summary: Itex's real plan is reviled when the flock meets the daughter of the leader of Itex, Alison. What is so important about one girl that Itex would send an army after her? Will she find out the real reason she being hunted? How much dose the price of freedom really cost? What will she have to lose to keep that freedom? FangxOc


"_Bitch!"_

"_Dick!"_

"_You're a stupid bitch, and I was wrong to ever marry a slut like you!"_

"_Looks who's talking you go off and have some fun with your little girlfriends!"_

I covered my ears and turned up my music, I couldn't stand them anymore! My family was obsessed with money and power, nothing mattered besides that.

The world was discussing because of people like them.

I dress in a black sweatshirt and pants.

I had my back pack over my shoulder and a flashlight in my back pocket.

I didn't care that I lived in a big house with a pool and garden, I didn't care that my Mother and Father drove sports cars. I didn't care about going to the best schools because I could afford too!

I have to be the thin, quiet child who never steps a tow out of line, that plays the violin for Mommy and Daddy's friends. The child who only dates rich boys from pound families, the child who dose whatever Mommy and Daddy tells her to do!

I was sick of being that, sick of not being able to play outside because I might get dirty!

I couldn't be a wildlife specialist, I had to go into the family big company!

My father was the CEO of a company called Itex.

It's the rut of all evil if you ask me, my fathers always gone, going to ether countries and doesn't come back for mouths at a time! I can't ask what he's doing because I only speak when I am spoken to. As my father always tells me.

He wont let me have a pet of any kind, calls animals a waste of money and time.

Now at the age of fifteen I know why I don't feel anything when my mother kisses me, or gets me something nice, or even smiles at me.

I hate them.

If you asked my mother what my favorer color is she would tell you I didn't bother with silly things like that.

When the truth is she's never bothered to ask what my favorite color even is.

My father makes me meet rich son's of companies he works with in hope I might be able to help the company in the only way a women can…

Although my parents have never yelled at me or hit me even, in faceted they don't even notice I'm in the room.

I'm not even allowed to have a computer!

The only things I'm aloud to read are things they pick out for me.

I had to ask and ask just for my mother to let my read about the things I cared about.

The wild, yes my parents just call it a faze I'm going though but I know that's a lie.

I didn't want to destroy the planet like they did, I wanted to help it…

My fathers company only last week took down over a hundred feet of forest for a new office for his company…

I looked into my vanity mirror.

I smile, I didn't look a thing like a normally did.

My short blond hair was under a black beanie and my green eyes were wide because of what I was about to do.

I went to my white desk and pulled a piece of paper from the top draw.

_Dear/ Father and Mother_

_I can no longer stay in the prison that is my home, I hate that you always fight and call echuther names._

_Please don't look for me, or send are police force after me because I will run from them._

_As for my schooling I'm dropping out, I'm going to find a job somewhere and change my name._

_All be alright and I wanted to thank you for giving birth to me and taking care of me my hole life._

_Love~_

_Alison, your daughter._

I nodded I would leave them with that, although they probably wouldn't find this until I was long gone.

I opened my bag and saw the clothes that I was taking with me.

I had emptied my bank account only a day ago, I had what most kids only dream of, I had a million in cash in my back pack.

I had a first aide kit and bathroom things as well.

I thought to myself for a moment, I had about sixty miles before I would reach the end of the woods that separated my families home from the City.

I nodded and went to the window, I bet most kids my age would look back, say a final goodbye or some crap.

I didn't need to there wasn't a reason to say goodbye to something you were never gonna miss.

It took me a little to finally get down from the fifth story of my house but when that was done I took off into the woods.

My heart was beating faster then it ever had before. I was a small girl, almost mouse like.

This really was the best thing I ever did, no more orders, no more living a lie!

I yelled into the night and jumped over a huge rock giggling and almost skipping in the darkness of the woods.

Finally I was free!

(Father's POV)

I couldn't believe what I was reading!

Alison had run away! Why? Had I not given her everything she ever wanted? Had I not made her life full of riches only a few people in this word ever get to have or even see!

I rubbed my eyes, my wife had called this morning to inform me about what Alison had decided to do on the last night of me being at home. If I didn't get her back soon the board members would truly 'freak out' Alison had a huge part of the half by half plan! She was the key the what would come of the world once it was cleansed.

On a nether note I was waiting for Jeb to get back to me on the Bird children, I mean honestly is it really that hard to kill a bunch of kids!

They were nothing I could use in my knew world, they fell for every trap and trick I put in there way.

Max even believe all the stupid things we were filling her head.

Save the world Max, don't make me laugh!

Although, even dealing with my daughter was hard in and of itself.

Finally the man I was waiting for came in and greeted me and my body guards and the ethers sitting at my table.

I sat back out of discussed when his so called 'son' entered the room from be hide him.

"How dare you bring that thing here!" I yell at the doctor.

The monsters eyes went wide and he glared at the floor.

"I'm sorry sir Air was companying me to look into are project." He says smiling.

I shook my head, I didn't even know why I was funding human experiments they were a bunch of good for nothing…

A thought came to my head, Alison had always wondered what I was doing at work, maybe it was time to show her.

"Whatever, I have an idea do you think your…dog's could actually accomplish something for me?" I ask making the ether people in the room look at me in question.

Jeb seemed to be taken back by this.

"I'm shore it wouldn't be a problem, what are you asking?" He asked.

"I was thinking about just killing all your experiments but, if they can do this I'll change my mind." Jeb's eyes went wide but he let me finish. "My daughter Alison has run away, surly your stupid dogs can at least bring back a 'human' girl, with out a scratch on her of cores. Alison is the hope for are great company and no harm must come to her."

Jeb's eyes got even more wide then before.

"Yes, we can get her back for you. But Sir, your daughter is…very important in are plan." Jeb said carefully.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THIS!" I yell standing. "If your damn dog's can't get her back then are plan will go up in flames! I will make your lives a living hell! Get her back or you will have all of Itex after you!"

Jeb nods and then I have to deal with everyone asking about my daughter and how she escaped in the first place.

Although Jeb's son seemed happy about the mission he had gotten.

(Air's POV)

I couldn't believe what had happened that afternoon, at first I thought I was going to be killed by that son of a bitch, the head of Itex or whatever.

I hated what he said about me but all I had do to was bring a little girl back and I would be set for life! I will do something Max could never do for Father, save his job.

We were back in his car and driving before he said anything.

"Air, this is very important, you have to be very gentle with this girl. She's is a very big part of the plan. Do you understand, she must be found. I want you to take as many Erasers as you need. But she must be returned to the president." He says looking at me for a moment.

I could have giggled I was so happy.

"Don't worry father, this is the easiest thing I'll ever have to do-" I start.

"No it's not! This is the most important thing you will ever do! For the president to even come out and give this to are team says something all in it's own." He says biting his lip.

My eyes went wide, what was so important about a sheltered little girl?


End file.
